


Destiel oneshots

by arandomreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, First Relationships, Fluff, M/M, destiel one shots, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomreader/pseuds/arandomreader
Summary: Literally one shots of Dean and Castiel...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 39





	1. ‘Because I love you dumbass’

Everyone was trying to stop Lucifer, again.

Castiel had an idea and as Dean wasn’t to fond of it. 

So that’s how the angel and hunter ended up yelling at each other in the middle of the bunker.

“I’m not going to let you or Sam be possessed by Lucifer again!” Castiel yelled in frustration. 

“I’m not going to let you either!” Dean replied with the same tone. At first his face was filled with anger but slowly softened. 

Almost like a magnet, Dean drifted towards Castiel. Now they were close but not to close. Just enough space to not be considered ‘personal.’

“It’s the only way, please.” Castiel begged with puppy eyes. 

Dean shook his head. Castiel had already went through this once, and it was hell for both of them. There was to much unknowns with it. Luckily it worked out, kinda, but its not like they can have luck on their side twice. 

“No, I can’t.” Dean said and got an annoyed look by Castiel. 

“Why not?” Castiel yelled again, crossing his arms and getting somewhat closer. 

And it slipped without any thought. 

“Because I love you dumbass!” Dean yelled back.

His eyes widened along with Castiel’s. Dean opened his mouth, but Castiel reached up to cup his face. Suddenly the fight was forgotten about and they were just staring at each other. 

“I love you too. That’s why I’m doing this.” Cas responded, running his thumbs along Deans freckles. 

“Cas-“ He wasn’t paying attention. Castiel was staring at Deans lips now, and it was noted. 

Finally Dean let his walls come down, and kissed Castiel. He literally sighed and immediately kissed back. Dean took ahold of his waist and pulled him closer. After a few long kisses, they pulled away. 

“It’s still a no.” Dean mumbled, resting his forehead against Castiel’s. 

Castiel was too happy to fight back. 

“Mkay.” Castiel mumbled.


	2. Happy ending because I can’t deal with a sad one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I can’t write kissing scenes, so I’m sorry. And this idea is my way of coping with the finale even though it hasn’t been filmed or out yet. 
> 
> A girl can dream though.

God was just defeated, well more like sacrificing himself, so for once a happy ending was born. 

No strings attached. 

And tonight was a free will 2.0 movie night. 

Sam and Eileen were cuddling on the couch, Jack was trying to catch popcorn with his mouth, finally Cas and Dean were sitting way to close for comfort. 

But are we surprised at this point? 

— 

To be honest I wasn’t paying attention to the movie. It was one of the Star War movies, that Jack recently loved, but I started to lose focus in it. I was too busy looking at Cas, and everybody else of course.

I looked over at Sam and Eileen, making my lips form a smile. 

“You guys are cute,” I commented. 

My brother rolled his eyes, blushing hard. 

“Shut up jerk,” he mumbled. 

Eileen smiled and sighed, “so are you guys.” 

Sam laughed giving her a high five, and laced their fingers after wards. I blushed looking at Cas noticing he was doing the same. 

Then Jack groaned and paused the movie. 

“I’m going to bed,” he got up, “you all love birds decide if you wanna finish it.” 

All attention was on him especially when he said, “love you guys.” 

I was stunned and somewhat tear eyed. I could tell Sam was the same. Cas was the only one that answered, “love you too.” 

Soon enough Jack left, along with Sam and Eileen. Now it was just me and Cas. 

Great. 

—

“Cas,” I mumbled grabbing his wrist thinking he was going to leave. 

Cas continued staring at me tilting his head a bit. 

“Thank you,” he smiled, “for everything.” 

He hesitated but cupped my cheek. I actually sighed and closed my eyes. Then he pulled me forward and kissed my forehead. A few seconds later he pulled back as I opened my eyes again. 

“I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

Then I did what I thought wasn’t possible. I cupped his face and crashed our lips together. At first I was scared because he didn’t do anything. I was going to pull away but when Cas started kissing back, I couldn’t. 

Then I was on his lap straddling Cas’ legs, because quite frankly it was hard kissing from the side. (And years sexual tension). Cas started to run his tongue along my bottom lip, and I allowed him in. Then there was hands on my hips, and my hands in his hair. 

At some point in time, we both pulled apart for air. I took a moment to appreciate his messy hair, parted lips, and blown out pupils. 

“Wow,” I mumbled resting my forehead against his. 

“Yeah, wow.” Cas replied. 

We both stared at each other. I have always known Cas’ eyes were blue, but not this blue. They were perfect and that’s when I knew, 

He was my perfect ending.


	3. ‘prayer.’

As soon as we got to the bunker, I immediately went to shut myself in my room. Sam knew why, hell everybody probably did. 

I couldn’t celebrate this big of a win. Especially not without Cas. 

—

Without any thought, I dropped my bag very aggressively, and went to sit on the edge of my bed. 

“Okay okay,” I mumbled, “I can do this.” 

Why was I so nervous? I’ve prayed to Cas so many times, why was this different? Taking a breath I started the prayer, 

“If I’m being honest, I have no idea if you will get this or even hear this for that matter but-“ 

I could already feel myself tear up. There’s was no way Dean Winchester was going to cry during a prayer, even though I have before but that’s besides the point. 

“We beat Chuck, and your son has replaced him,” I chuckled that at statement. 

I looked around the room. I guess there was a part of me hoping Cas would pop up. 

But he didn’t. 

“I guess I wanted to say... I miss you. I miss you so god damn much. I can tell Sam wants to celebrate this.. but I can’t. Not without you.” 

Still nothing. 

“God why did you have to save me? It would have been better for Billie to kill me...” I mumbled, tears becoming impossible to hold back.

“How I wish you were here for me to say this, so it wasn’t in a fucking prayer of all things, but I need to say it,” 

I took a deep breath, letting myself say these three words that I would never ever say. 

“I love you too Cas,” now tears were streaming down my face, “I’m sorry I couldn’t say it earlier. I’m sorry you died thinking over wise. I love you so much. I love you so much that it’s so fucking scary. I have never loved anybody the way I love you- you are the first person I ever have truly loved.” 

That was when I fully broke down. All I could do was put my hands on my forehead and sob. I couldn’t even continue the prayer, all I could say were these four words, 

“Please- please come back to me,”

And this time he didn’t.


End file.
